The Colors
Blox Cards has four colors. These colors prevent you from playing any type of card you want, forcing you to specialize in a limited pool of cards lest you want to struggle with icon generation consistency. To get icons of a color, play fighters of that color or right click cards of that color in your hand to discard them. White is technically not a color, since it's not supposed to have a lot of variations of monowhite. You can make a deck out of white cards, yes, but development-wise it shouldn't be played as a monocolor deck. Blue (Thought) Blue is the color of logic, order, and science. Blue mages have a variety of tricks to help them protect their cards, but struggle in an honest fight. Blue has the best card draw and locking of any card in the game, supplemented with aggressive creatures and power reduction. Blue struggles with icon generation, as it doesn't have good icon generators, and generally needs more white than any other color. Blue has no specific weakness. Example: Ice/Psychosis (Concurrent) Red (Dominion) Red is the color of control, power, and ambition. Red mages overwhelm the enemy with cheap, aggressive creatures. When there's an obstacle Red can't deal with with attacking, they burn away the blockage. Red can get out of hand very quickly, but can't recover if knocked out. Red has the most ATK on average of any creature. Red has the most options for killing enemy creatures, such as swapping stats and direct damage. Red can struggle with icon generation on the high end, and its most powerful cards generally require a lot of sacrifice to use right. Example: Red Bread Green (Vital) Green is the color of nature, the primal forces, and harmony. Green mages control when and how players attack, with their large amounts of attack reduction, health/life increasing, and attack increasing. Green mages are almost impossible to deal with once they set up their control, but struggle before their control is set up. Green has the best life gain, icon generation, and stat buffing of any color. Green has access to seven hard boardwipes, whilst most decks only have four. Green is the slowest color in the game by far, and cannot compete with high damage, aggressive creatures. Beat green by playing a steady stream of heavy hitters. Example: Dust Yellow (Revel) Yellow is the color of satisfaction, peace, and society. Yellow mages summon a swarm of friends and keep them well healed and buffed.Yellow mages, if not slowed down, will easily win the game. Slow them down, though... Yellow is the fastest color in the game. Yellow has very aggressive and sturdy middle-ranged cards, and has very good card draw and icon generation on top. Yellow is too fast for its good sometimes, and will burn out if you play more valuable cards than it. Example: Monoyellow (varies from Doges, Toys, Santa Control, etc.) White (Null) White, also known as grey or neutral, is colorlessness. All decks can use white cards, and white cards are generally known for their inferior stats. White is not a color; white goes into any deck. A monowhite deck is merely a colorless deck. Sidenote We have to set rules to what's allowed in each color. This means we limit some different things to each color to vary the colors and the playstyles of them. This is called a color pie. With comparisons to each card in their respective color, this list here ranks the colors based on the frequency of a feature or mechanic they have. Playstyles= ='SPEED'= How fast it can kill the opponent. #Yellow -- With lots of cheap fighters and card draw, it's obvious that this color is meant to go fast. #Red -- Red is the color of damage, so it can easily take down the opponent's fighters and deal some good damage to the opponent. #Blue -- Cannot kill the opponent as fast as yellow or red, but makes up for it by the stats of its small fighters (two whites for a 300/500) and its card draw. Development-wise, blue shouldn't be pure "aggro", and variations should fall into "aggro-midrange". #Green -- Extremely hard to build an aggro deck for green, since it doesn't have two things: cheap fighters and card draw. ='POWER'= How strong the fighters are. #Red -- With the highest stats for its fighters and its highest average of damage, red is certainly the victor when it comes to power. #Blue -- Even though it has the lowest stats in the game when it comes to core fighters, blue can still provide a lot of strong, midrange fighters. This is because blue manages to keep itself together with health buffs, or just their large health pool. #Green - Despite green favoring itself towards control decks, green can certainly provide some midrange fighters in the mix. For example, Overseers, PolyHex, and JJ5x5. #Yellow - Yellow has some midrange fighters, yes. However, its massive amount of cheap fighters clearly define this color as an aggro color. ='DENIAL'= How much control it can provide to the opponent. #Green -- Green has all forms of removal, along with large amounts of damage mitigation and a great late-game. #Blue -- Blue can put the opponent to a stall, and with quick speed, using locks and damage mitigation. #Red -- Red can provide some control by killing their fighters with damage, AoE, and burn. However, its late-game is not long-term. #Yellow -- Yellow puts a lot of aggro on the table, but when it reaches towards late-game, it's extremely vulnerable. |-|Removal= ='DAMAGE REMOVAL'= How much it uses target damage or AoE damage to kill the opponent's fighters. #Red -- The obvious candidate for the job. #Green -- Green provides itself with target damage and AoE damage with Langz, Glacieum, MekaX, and Explosive Frog. #Yellow -- Yellow doesn't provide much with fighters that deal indirect damage to enemy fighters. Hallow's Treats, MahBucket, Wrath of the Fried One, and GemInNight comes into play with this removal. #Blue -- Absolutely no damage removal. ='DAMAGE MITIGATION'= How much it uses damage removal/debuffs to render most fighters useless. #Blue -- Blue provides LOTS of cards that uses damage mitigation, such as Jimminus, Eye Spy, Lord Tethamet, Korblox Archer, Aesthetical, and so much more. #Green -- Green also provides cards with damage mitigation, though not a lot. The cards that do are mainly for late-game or long-term. #Yellow -- Yellow has some sort of damage mitigation, but not for stall at all. The power debuffs are below 250, and most of them are a power debuff of 100 or 150. #Red -- Other than MrDoomBringer and Alkalola, name one monored card with damage mitigation. ='HASTE'= How much the color uses the "Haste" passive on its cards. #Yellow -- You wouldn't be surprised since Yellow is supposed to be the fastest color. #Red -- Red plays extremely offensively, so some powerful fighters have this Haste mechanic. One that comes into mind is Cindering. #Blue -- Blue does have some haste cards, but most of the Haste cards are empty shells (i.e EZCheez). Playable cards that come into mind are FabulousBench and Hideaki. #Green -- Color with the lowest amount of haste cards, since haste is usually linked to aggressive play. ='SWAPS'= How much uses of swap there are in the color. Could also include "destroy all fighters with 0 power." #Green -- Variations of monogreen use swap supportively for an OTK. DIY Dominus and Calirolls is a good factor in this. #Blue -- The middleman for swaps. Yoshius comes to mind, and also Rollernaut. #Red -- Also uses swaps. Uses swaps offensively. #Yellow -- Yellow has Tooth Decay. |-|Control= ='LOCKS'= How much the color uses locks. #Blue -- Obvious #Yellow -- Yellow gets locks, but barely any. Absolutely no AoE locks. #Green -- Only a few green cards have any sort of lock. #Red -- Absolutely no locks. ='TARGETS'= How much the color uses targets as a form of control. #Yellow -- Yellow heavily uses targets for support, along with a lot of OnTarget cards. #Blue -- Lots of forms of targeting and OnTarget cards. Example would be the Morphic Archetype. #Green -- Gets its share of targeting and OnTarget cards, but not a lot. #Red -- Barely any use of supportive targeting, so barely any OnTarget cards. RIP Rockybow. ='HEALTH BUFFS'= How much the color uses buffs towards their fighters in terms of health. #Green -- Though slow at gaining health, it does a good job on gaining it long-term. Outside archetypes, you have Samskoon, TZSara, KasoduS, and the synergy with Overseers to an extent. In archetypes, you have Meeboids, Overseers, and Zombies constantly giving each other health. #Yellow -- Yellow gets its fair share of health buffs, coming along with power buffs as well. Yellow is known to have a lot of buffs, both health and power, so it's no surprise this comes second in the list. #Blue -- Truth is, fighters don't provide a lot of health buffs. Sure, you have Bloated and Groucho Mask, but you don't have much outside of actions. #Red -- Absolutely no health buffs (except for archetypes). ='POWER BUFFS'= #Red -- Red has the most powerful damage buffs for its fighters. There are fighters that give a target fighter 500 power, and action cards that give your allied fighters 300 power or more. This can be viewed to the cheap areas too, such as Dayren, Redcliff Messenger, and Player. #Yellow -- See section above (health buffs). #Blue -- Blue doesn't have a lot of buffs in general, does it? #Green -- Polar opposite of red with its lack of health buffs. Green gets little amount of cards that buff its power. ='LIFEGAIN'= How much the color uses lifegain for control. #Green -- Green has the most benefactors when it comes to life. #Blue -- Second-leading color when it comes to lifegain. #Yellow -- Barely any lifegain, is more suitable for lifeloss. #Red -- No lifegain whatsoever. ='LIFELOSS'= How much the color uses its own life as a resource. #Red -- Some cards have their downsides, one of them being lifeloss. However, this lifeloss makes it so that it keeps its own potential for the effect. #Yellow -- Also uses life as a resource, but not as often as red. #Blue -- Doesn't get lifeloss whatsoever. The only exception is when its used for benefits from lifegain. For example, RutakuKDH and Tweety the Twitter Bird. #Green -- No point of losing life when you want to control. ='BURN'= How much the color deals damage to the opponent indirectly. #Red -- Red gets a lot of burn. However, when adding more cards with burn in red, it shouldn't be a lot. Accretion. #Green -- Surprisingly, green gets second place when it comes to burn effects such as Burglar, Zerax the Terrible, and Otub. However, green has barely any fighters like this when it comes to red. #Yellow -- Yellow gets cards such as Hallow's Enforcer, Radello, and Dicey Dave. However, these cards are barely even seen in play as much as green's burn, and two of these cards listed are epics. #Blue -- No burn allowed. ='RETURNS'= How much the color uses returns as a form of control. Also uses the gimmick of "return" uses for double triggers. #Blue -- Blue gets a lot of offensive returns, which includes cards such as Gravity Collapse, Korblox Deathkeeper, Steam Razikai, LeetWizard, Nenjas, PlaceRebuilder, and Blizaki. #Green -- Green gets use of returns, mainly supportively. This includes cards such as KingShadowCrow, Tom's Beans, HasTheHero, Shaylan007, Classy Bear, Roundawesome, and Overseer Drake. #Yellow -- Yellow gets some returns, mainly supportively, such as Pancake Break, Builderman, and Seranok. #Red -- Barely any returns for red. Returns are used for non-ending effects such as Epic Sauce or Dragon's Charms. This might also include "One Thousand Deaths". ='ICON DENIAL'= How frequently the color makes the color lose icons. # Green -- Brick_man, Inechi, LuckyTux comes to mind. Green's icon denial can be intense sometimes. # Red -- ProjectSlayer, Fire Fighter, and Doneyes. Appears more frequently and less intensity. # Yellow -- Zaquille. # Blue -- None. |-|Support= ='CARD DRAW'= How much the color uses card draw. #Yellow -- Yellow should have card draw since it focuses on attacking fast, killing fast. #Blue -- Blue should have card draw too, but to defend itself and react quickly. #Red -- Red shouldn't get much card draw, since it can already defend itself with its bulky power. #Green -- Construction Zombie has it I guess. ='MONOCOLOR GENERATION'= How much the color provides cards with monocolor generation. #Green -- For monocolor icon generation, its great long-term. Necromantic Acolyte and Oozlebachr are one of the many staples for green. #Yellow -- Yellow gets monocolor icon generation, but not long-term. It gets small, quick bursts of yellow icons for a relatively cheap cost. #Blue -- Can obtain fast icon generation, but it's extremely hard to do so. Neutral-costing blue cards and Acolyte of the Rift are your friends here. #Red -- Slowest in comparison when it comes to monocolor icon generation. Pure neutral-costing cards in red are very rare. For icon generators like Infernal Acolyte, there's a slight disadvantage with putting them in the same space as your own fighters. ='WHITE GENERATION'= How much the color provides cards with white icon generation, or refunds white. #Green -- King of having white icon generation. Boogerguy, Verisimilitudal Dissonance, Ripull, you name it. #Red -- Gets some white icon generation, mainly refund. BoomAtack, Claudia Sinister, Lady Rednight, and Luck o' The Lobsters. #Yellow -- Barely any white icon generation. Pancake Break and Majora7 come to mind, but they're extremely situational. #Blue -- Deep Sea Diver? Category:About The Game Category:Lists Category:Card Qualities